


Speak With A Voice I Hear

by AceFromOuterSpace



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Sign Language, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFromOuterSpace/pseuds/AceFromOuterSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick one-shot about a deaf McCree trying to get back into the swing of things and the interactions he has with the team. Mainly Lucio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak With A Voice I Hear

A smile slid across the Cowboys face as he sat atop a the small green hill outside Overwatch's headquarters. He was alone this evening for the last time as Hanzo was to arrive the next morning. It had been many months since Hanzo had left and being completely unable to reach the skilled beauty of an assassin with any form of communication McCree was worried. Much had changed from the time Hanzo had left. More than Jesse was use to. His worried thoughts were rinsed away by the beautiful sunset as it drank what was left of a hot day to quench its thirst before nightfall as it relaxed over the hillside that he had so gently perched on. The strongest aura McCree had ever experienced at a sunset was a prism spectrum with blended edges of streaking color. He watches as the sky fades and twinkles with the millions of stars shining brighter than he has ever seen. He feels the cool sand resting beneath him. Cautiously, he pushes the gentle sand down and watches as the precious beads run over the palm of his upward turned hand. His mechanic prosthetic resting in his lap to avoiding getting any sand in its mechanism. He smiles a soft smile. Standing up, he turns facing the sudden cool breeze of the evening. The smell of coffees and tea linger in the swift air, a tender reminder that it was now time for dinner.

As McCree walks through the halls of the headquarters, he feels the smooth patterned walls as if they were all that led him to his final destination. Two sparkling doors stand in his way. They are cold to touch but welcome him in as they flood the hall with the smell of fresh banana bread with chocolate chips, freshly sliced ginger root, and chicken most likely roasted with lemons. He enters the room cautiously and pulls out a chair from the large sparkling table in the center of the room. Next to him, Lucio sits with his lips moving like a speeding car as he engages Tracer in a conversation. The energetic young healer hardly notices when McCree sits in the seat next to him. A white plate rests on a pale green tablecloth in front of the cowboy. A small glass sits in the top corner, turned upside down as if to signify it's cleanliness in a way. He feels the tablecloth and notices a small flower sewn into the fabric with a soft blue stitching. He watches as Mercy enters the riotous room. She walks to the empty seat next to McCree and smiles. Her eyes look to him as he tips the wide brim of his prized possession at the glowing aid. She sits and takes the napkin from her plate, placing it on her lap. McCree's eyes look at her hands as she places them on her lap after thoroughly spreading out the napkin. She turns to him and brings one of her hands up to her brow and pushes it forward through the air. McCree repeats the movement as Lucio taps McCree on the shoulder. Turning his head slowly to Lucio he watches as Lucio raises his hand to his lower right cheek and moving it up and down an inch or two. 

_Beer?_ McCree looks at Mercy who shakes her head slowly. 

His hands begin to move. His index finger, thumb and middle finger touch with the rest of his fingers curled into his palm. He pulls the motion gently from the right then towards his own body, his eyes not leaving his hand till he completes the motion. He looks at Lucio, double checking that he did the motion correctly. McCree assumed he did fine as he could see Lucio speak to Mercy for a moment.

He repeats the motion and observes his hands. 

_She told me no._

Lucio got the message. A sudden burst of aromas filled the room as McCree relaxed. He watched as Lucio contorted his hands into different shapes, symbols, sounds for McCree to understand. Somehow amazingly sound filled his mind with each passing hand gesture.

Honey lemon ginger chicken with fresh chocolate chip banana bread for dessert.

McCree grinned as he thought about the smells he got before entering the room. He already knew what Torbjorn had made for dinner, his final four senses were in complete overdrive ever since the lose of his hearing from a terrible explosion during one of the missions he was on. A mission Hanzo had missed. Hanzo still didn't know.  
The thought screamed through McCree's mind like a banshee. He popped out of his seat like a spring suddenly released and stood up. He looked around the room and knew he must've made a sound because everyone's mouths had stopped moving and all eyes were focused now on the man who stood tall with fear in his eyes. He walked to the doors with quick haste only to be stopped the speedy healer. His green skates glowed as Lucio stood in front of the doors. His hands began dancing again, asking questions McCree could'nt answer. McCree's head turns back and looks over his broad shoulder. Reinhardt stood completely still next to Mercy holding the pan with a chicken that released a fragrance that tickled McCree's nose. The giant armor was draped with a pink apron over it that made McCree relax a little. He softly pushed pass Lucio while placing a hand on the kid's shoulder blade before leaving the room through the doors to the hall. Lucio sighed and returned to the table.

His mother passed away a few months before the explosion. It wasn't a tragic death; she had passed peacefully in her sleep with him by her side. He learned sign language for her as she was born completely mute. She had never let it stop her and would constantly wear the biggest, most beautiful smile Lucio had ever seen. His mother supported him through everything. Once, when he finished his first song he played it for his mother completely forgetting that she wouldn't be able to hear any of the beats. It wasn't till the very end of the song that he had realized his mistake. He stared at his mom with eyes like that of a deer in the headlights. She smiles her beautifully strong smiles and her hands begin to dance with the crisp wind.

_It's beautiful, my Lucio._

McCree paced back and forth like an anxious puppy on the balcony connected to his room. He couldn't stop thinking about Hanzo, who was only a dream away from him. Hanzo voice rang through his head. The gravelly voice that will never be heard again. The voice McCree could no longer understand. A hand on McCree's back brought him back from his thoughts and with a sharp turn McCree faced the young athletic musician. His eyes blinked as if trying to focus on the other mans bright clothing. Lucio held a plate of food that gave off an incredible aroma. McCree looked at the food then back at the dark skinned medics face. He lets out a quiet sigh and walks to the nightstand, sliding open one of the wooden drawer. He pulls out a pad of lined paper and a blue inked pen. Lucio's been teaching McCree for awhile now but McCree still found it easier to communicate with pen and paper. Lucio's eyes follow McCree as he collects the items. He sits on the ledge of his bed placing the pad and pen on his lap. 

The pen slid across the paper like that of a person figure skating on a freshly cleaned ice rink. It moved with ease across the pad leaving behind a blue trail that soon formed letters and then words. McCree frowned at the words as he wrote them but this was his only way of communicating with the young man who sat next to him idly waiting to read McCree's note. Multiple sentences, hastily written, covered the pad before Lucio noticed the small damp dots stained into the paper. Brick by brick, word by word, McCree's tough silent walls came tumbling down in the form of cold salty fears rolling down his cheek. His gentle, quiet sobs punched through his body. His hands shaking as he placed the finals words onto the pad. His gut hurt. His hands trembled. His head throbbed. His thoughts and pain now an open wound that melted on his face as his breathing rushed past his lips faster and faster. Lucio watched as the grown man appeared to lose all control of his emotions. McCree thrusts the pen and paper into Lucio's hand, obviously doing his best not to make eye contact with the healer. 

The pen rolled away as if it were trying to escape the situation it was now a part of it. Lucio stared at the drip stained note. Each word gave him a glimpse into the wounded man's life next to him. The words bringing new meaning to the room and emotions of the shuttering cowboy. The ghost of the voice that once flirted with the ears of the members of Overwatch now reading the note in Lucio's head.

_Everything is quiet. I can't hear a thing. The idea of what sounds could be happening keeps ringing through my head but it's not the same. It's absent. I feel like a ghost. Only you and Angela can speak to me and even Angela has trouble! I can't even say everything I want to yet without this damn pad and pen. How the hell am I to tell Hanzo this! I was reckless and I payed the price! I won't even be able to hear that beautiful man chastise me for it! I'm just a ghost now. He ain't need another one. God, How do I tell him. I can't even greet him! I'll give him some little dancin hands and he'll just thinking I'm mocking him. He'll never forgive me! How can he I can't even forgive myself. I'm too reckless! First I lost my damn arm because I let my pride get in the way of my mission. Now, my hearing is completely gone because I tried to play a lone hero. Well fuck! How long till I get someone else killed! All because I can't hear shit! It ain't fair. Crying is how I understand myself best now. When I cry I know who I really am. I cry at the brutal world news. It's my strength and my weakness. Strong because it brings understanding and weak because who wants the listener to weep when they are looking for a strong shoulder? I wish I could turn my tears off, I do. Or perhaps like I always try to do and just save it until I'm alone. My emotions swirl like ocean currents, deep and strong and sometimes I'm scared to dive in incase I don't make it out again, but I can't be anyone else, I don't suppose any of us can._

The words burn in Lucio's mind. All these man's emotions pouring out of him like a broken pipe. He reaches down and feels the smooth wooden flooring. His fingers searching for the blue pen while his eyes searched for McCree. The cowboy sat there his body jerking with noisy sobs that the man himself could not hear. Lucio's hand finds the pen and pulls it up and to the paper. He writes only a sentence and hands it back to McCree. 

_It's not your fault._

The words cause McCree to look up at the audio medic. His face is a pale pink and his eyes are slowly dripping gentle beads onto his hands. Lucio returns the look with a gentle smile he hands McCree his food and sits in a chair out on the balcony of the room. Slowly, McCree eats the food. The taste stronger than he ever believed it could be. Honey standing out more than the lemon but the ginger tickled his tastebuds into a submissive state. His breathing had slowed down and felt normal. Eating took the last of his energy after the emotional outburst McCree experienced with the young smiling man who now sat staring up at the sky on his balcony. Everything darkened into nothingness as he passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

 

Hanzo stood tall as he walked onto the Overwatch base nearly three hours early. His eyes focused on a single goal gleamed in the early morning light. McCree. The man he dared let into the most personal part of his life was here. A small grin lingered on the man's lips as he walked through the halls to the door where he was sure the cowboy was still sound asleep. Hanzo had been gone for almost 14 long months on a mission to destroy what remained of the Hanamura crime bosses but knew McCree never locked his room's door. Opening the door with the utmost caution, he peered into the darkened room. Hanzo placed his bow against the wall by the door and looked at the man who slept with a thunderous snore. With each snore, Hanzo felt more welcome. He knew he was in the right place. He stepped in front of the open balcony door and reached to touch the blanket that covered his sleeping beauty. 

"Hanzo! Wait!"

The voice from the balcony shouted causing Hanzo to jump back and growl like a rabid animal. Lucio stood from the chair with a slight haziness to him. Hanzo smirked at the strange healer and looked back at the sleeping McCree, completely unfazed. 

"Yo, Hanzo, we gotta talk. Everyone's up at the top watchtower." The healer notices the Shimada's glare and returns it with words that bring a new look of concern to his face.

"It's about McCree." 

 

McCree woke with crusty eyes and a dry throat. He rubbed his face and noticed Lucio partially asleep still on his balcony. He sat up in his bed and realized he had slept in his clothes, serape and all. The note from last night placed carefully on McCree's nightstand next to his hat. Lucio's breathing was slow and mellow. His face was as if he was in a place of complete peace. McCree looked down at his hands and traced the mechanism of his arm with his index finger. Lucio, now noticing the movement, stretches and yawns before he stands. A cool breeze brushes past the two of them. McCree smells red potatoes in the gentle wisp and smiles. Breakfast. Lucio walks over to the bed and offers to help him stand. Their hands joining for a moment as Lucio pulls the dazed cowboy to his feet. McCree pauses and looks around his room for a quick moment. He looks back at Lucio. His hands begin to speak. McCree pushes his hand away from his body, angling it slightly inward towards his chest while his other hand starts near his body with its palm back, he moves forward the hand until it slaps into the palm of the his metallic hand. 

_Arrive?_

Lucio shakes his head issuing McCree a soft no with the slightest gesture. Hanzo had not arrived yet. A small sigh of relief came to McCree's rough dry lips. Grabbing his hat, he turns and walks out of the room, not noticing the antique dragon bow peeking out of the small closet in McCree's room. 

He walks toward the kitchen only to be stopped by Lucio with a small hand gesture. Lucio smiles and his hands move slowly and softly. He makes a gentle fist and places it in the palm of his hand. He rubs his chest in a circular motion.

 _Help, please._

McCree nods with understanding and follows Lucio to one of the training rooms, the smell of red potatoes still itching at McCree's tastebuds. They arrive at the training room. Lucio slides through the door smiling as he ushers McCree in. The door closes and the room fills with darkness. McCree's eyes dart around the pitch black room. His senses going wild. The smells in this room filled his nose. He smells the red potatoes and red ham that he is sure is being served for breakfast in the kitchen. He smells cologne that he is sure he smelled before back in his room, most likely to belong to Lucio. He smells soft scents like that of honey and strong scents like that of Ginseng. A scent rings above the rest. A sent McCree recognizes as that of maybe jasmine or chamomile. A tea-like scent. Just as he begins to register who the scent belongs to. The lights flick on.

The long table from the dining hall now in the training room was surrounded by smiling face. Every seat was full except for two. Lucio smiled and took McCree's soft hand. He helped the cowboy walk to the man who he couldn't take his eyes off of. Hanzo. He was sitting next to an empty seat with a faint smile. A smile that welcomed McCree's gaze. His eyes burned as he felt his body begin to melt. He was here, patiently sitting at a table for McCree. Suddenly, his hands began to dance. Words dance in McCree's mind. Words from Hanzo. Words from Mei. Words from Tracer. Words from Reinhardt. Words from Torbjorn and Words from Angela. Words from everyone. Dancing hands filled the room like conversation. Lucio sitting back with a smile across his face. McCree's eyes dart from person to person. He bit his tongue, trying to hold the tears that threatened to leave his eyes. And that's when he couldn't hold them back. First, one small crystal bead escaped from his right eye. McCree feels warmth, sliding down his cheek, and rolling off his chin. Then another. And another. Until his eyes flood with them, coming like a rainfall. Sniffing every ten seconds, they fall, and fall, and he lets them.  
A smile fills his face as he cries these now golden tears. Lucio smiles a proud smile at the quick learning members of Overwatch. Each member silently signed the beautifully choreographed hand dance for McCree .  
Every hand said the same thing.

_I am with you._

The words loud and beautiful bellowed through the training room but McCree's eyes were only clear enough to see the strong man sitting next to him. Hanzo's hands rose and danced a beautiful waltz. The words all coming together as he forces them out of his hands with Lucio's guidance. 

_I am with you Jessie. I love you._

McCree's own hands raise slowly as his body reacted to his silly release of joy. He looked around the room. Hands dancing gently and at everyone.

_Thank you~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I wanted to post this as soon I could but I had surgery today to remove some mass a bit too close to my heart for comfort anyway this is my first One-Shot and the idea came to me while taking one of my ASL classes. 
> 
> I'd like to thank the super amazing people in the McHanzo group on Discord. I love you all. 
> 
> The title for this work came from a Finnish song called Puhu äänellä jonka kuulen which is absolutely beautiful and if you get a chance feel free to listen to it. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KA2U7VkTPw
> 
> Hope you all are staying well hydrated!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
